


Plasma's failed plan

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: CorruptedShipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Whi-two gets a gun.
Relationships: Lack-Two | Blake/Whi-Two | Whitley
Kudos: 18





	Plasma's failed plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!
> 
> → This is an ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.

Whi-two had nowhere to go, being in her plasma grunt uniform didn't help either.

She was in panic.

And in her hands was something giving her chills, a present from a grunt of Neo-Team Plasma for being comrades in the past.

Why would he be so kind? Well, it was to protect herself, since the place had been discovered by the international police.

The door opened as she was hiding behind it.

But her tremble betrayed her, making her presence totally obvious.

The silhoutte quickly turned around.

“Whi-tw-”

The masculine voice didn't end his sentence, opening his eyes by the object in front of him.

Whi-two couldn't stop trembling as she aimed to the head of the person in front of her.

Under normal circumstances, he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head, it wasn't that easy.

But with ignorance to the « fear », with a calm voice he talked to her.

“Whi-two.”

The girl couldn't do it anymore, tears started to run through her face, the one in front of her, the one she tried to not trust from the start, was in front of her.

“...La-Lack-two-san...”

He had his hands up, as if the one being arrested was him.

Her expression was of horror and helpless girl, one who didn't know what was right or not anymore, as she had to watch her ideals fall with the black colored dragon two years ago.

Lack-Two changed his expression, taking advantage of how scared she was, took her wrist with enough strength to force her drop the gun, to hit her onto the wall.

“What do you think you're doing?!”

He yelled, something not usual of him, but Lack-Two felt he needed to do it at that moment.

”What were you thinking doing with a gun?! At somepoint I can understand why you're at Team Plasma side but...”

It was logical, when you're in a place is normal to be devoted to it, and as he could see all the grunts were volunteers to sacrifice theirselves for the ideals they searched for.

“Do you think you can carry the burden of a life, Whi-two?!”

It was so strange.

He didn't want her hands to be covered in that disgusting red blood, the one he had to watch so many times in his line of job.

And the one he would most likely be covered with if he continued raising ranks at the international police.

The girl lost her strength, slowly falling to the floor, as Lack-Two had to bend down, getting a handcuff on her wrist.

“You're getting outta here.” 

“Huh?”

Whi-two didn't understand, wasn't she going to be arrested?  
Getting out a borrowed Pokémon, which could float in water, since they were in a really high building.

“Here you go.” Lack-Two said, getting the little Foongus who fainted some time ago in her hands. “And see ya later.” 

He pushed her through a window, there was no way she was going to escape from one of his pokémon. But Whi-two wasn't going to go with the interpol that day.

Taking the gun which was short ago in Whi-two hands, he saved it in one of his pockets.

Glancing Dewott, his face wasn't supposed to show any expression.  
But in this occasion, without even knowing, his face seemed angry.

“Let's just say a guy giving a twelve years old a gun takes priority, Whi-two-chan.”


End file.
